Death by the Dark
by Under The Knife
Summary: All Silver had known for a year was torture. Merciless, cruel torture...


**Under The Knife brings you **_**Death in the Dark**_**.**

**Rated M for a reason: Blood, gore, torture, endless misery and character death. If you don't like, don't read. This is your last chance.**

* * *

All Silver had known for a year was torture. Merciless, cruel torture. Day after day. It had drained him, taking what little muscle he had on his frame and only leaving stretched skin. He couldn't walk anymore, but he was still shackled every day while his captor explored the night.

The only reason his captor had energy—and life— was from his prisoner. Every evening before he would leave, he would drain every ounce of energy from his prisoner's tortured body, leaving only enough for him to remain alive. Silver hadn't eaten in three days, so both of them would be low on energy until the source was taken care of.

Silver was curled in the deepest, darkest part of the cave. He had gone blind from lack of light, so everything was dark and cold. He shivered violently, his entire body shuddering. He could feel his heart pounding like it wanted to escape his ribs. He knew his captor was coming.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than a hand was placed on his forehead, forcing his head back. Silver managed to choke out a whine, his shivers intensifying. Something that tasted like bread was forced into his mouth, where he quickly swallowed it whole, desperate for nourishment. He was given more food, enough to fill his starving stomach to the near point of bursting.

"You're sick again," Mephiles growled.

Silver attempted to push himself up, but his weakened arms prevented him from doing so. He curled back into a small, silvery ball, praying that no harm came to him that night.

But he knew it was not to be. Mephiles had picked up the knife that lay in a corner of the cave judging by the scraping of metal on rock. Silver whimpered, uncurling and flailing around in the darkness, trying to find anything to use as protection. The chains around his ankles and wrists clanged loudly against rock deposits, none tall enough to offer protection.

The wounds from the previous night still hadn't healed. Even with Mephiles' healing ability, Silver's wounds haven't been able to close on themselves anymore. As Mephiles would steal energy from his body, some of it went to healing the wounds inflected upon him. He was nearing death. He knew it. The sickness proved it if the wounds didn't. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Silver shrieked, spasming and gripping at the darkness that obscured his vision as the blade sank into his side. Mephiles laughed at his pain, placing one hand firmly on Silver's chest to keep him from moving. The knife did its work carving into his prisoner's flesh, bits of fur and skin dropping off completely. Silver cried; screaming for the agony to stop. Tears streamed from his blind eyes, matting his fur down.

Another incision was opened on his chest, directly above his heart. Mephiles was laughing louder now, almost drowning out Silver's whines and whimpers as he dug the tip of the knife into his breastbone.

Silver went limp, a high whine the only sound he made as Mephiles drew the knife out of him. "Have you had enough already?" Mephiles asked evilly.

Silver whimpered in replay. He couldn't find words.

"All right, then." The knife clattered into a darkened part of the cave. "You've lost so much blood already. I can't afford to lose you."

Silver felt Mephiles place both his hands over the wound on his chest. He knew what was coming, and just the thought ripped another whine from him.

"What's there to be scared of? I'll heal you." Mephiles sneered.

Silver could feel the energy slipping from his body, exiting through his wound and giving his captor power. At the same time he was partially healed, his side and chest at least developing scabs. It felt as though every scrap of energy was being pulled from him…it was too much. Silver gave one last wail and went completely limp.

* * *

He awoke sometime later. Mephiles wasn't around… it must still be night. Silver found the strength to pull himself forward in the cave, legs useless as he searched blindly for the small river that flowed through the place. His throat and mouth were terribly dry…he was surprised he hadn't thirsted to death yet. His fingertips sank into the cool, refreshing liquid and he pulled his head over the side.

Silver drank as much as he could before struggling back to where he had been lying before. His chains clinked behind him, the only sound in the cave. He collapsed back onto his side and fell back asleep, revitalized by the water.

Before he knew it, an evil presence was awakening him again. Silver jolted himself awake, curling into a ball as Mephiles approached. He waited for a stab of pain from a knife, a kick to his ribs, a hand around his throat. A soft whimper escaped him as he waited the seconds away.

But no pain came. Instead a hand was placed on his forehead and stroked back the quills on his head. Silver went completely still. What was Mephiles doing? Was this another torturous scheme of his? Silver whimpered again.

"I'm not in the mood to see you suffer today." Mephiles said. "And besides, you look as though you can't take much more."

Silver relaxed completely, tired from being on the defensive and close to sleep again from the hand that was now stroking his back. He hardly noticed as his captor drained his energy for the night.

But the mercy didn't last. Silver was thrown from sleep as evil and anger took control of the cave, darting at him. He didn't have a chance to prepare himself before Mephiles' hand wrapped itself tightly around his neck, lifting him from the cave floor.

"They know about you!" He screamed, the hand tightening. Silver clawed weakly at his hand, choking and barely managing to whimper. Mephiles threw him into a corner, his back connecting solidly with a rock. Silver screamed, adrenaline the only thing driving him on. Mephiles grabbed him again, throwing him forward and shoving his head down.

Silver's head was forced under the stream of water, held tightly in place from Mephiles' hand. Water rushed into his lungs, threatening to suffocate him. His arms and legs spasmed, seeming to lose control.

Mephiles grabbed the three spikes on his head and pulled his head back sharply, tossing him onto his back and planting a knee in the middle of his chest. Silver coughed, spewing water to the side, clutching at Mephiles' leg.

"They're going to find you." Mephiles hissed. "They know. And they'll find you…dead. Torn open. Not a shard of life left in you."

The knife pierced Silver's side, twisting sharply as it entered. He screamed, voice finally cracking as tears ran down his face. Mephiles wrenched the knife out of him and stabbed it nearby the first wound, twisting it completely in a circle.

Silver spasmed, kicking at nothing and fists punching at darkness. His heartbreaking screams and cries were enough to chill anyone to the bone, a sound they would never forget. He began to lose strength as his blood flowed away, seeping into the river.

Mephiles had removed the pressure from his chest. Silver lay limply on the cave floor, shuddering and whining, terrified and weak. A strong foot came sharply down on his chest, forcing all air out of his lungs and breaking a few ribs. His scream was silent.

Another kick, this time to his stabbed side. More ribs broke, one forcing itself through his skin. Silver began to lie still, the torture clouding his mind and driving him close to death. Another kick to his other side. More broken ribs. Another hard, merciless kick to the same side.

And then he felt Mephiles' hands push sharply down on his chest, over his broken breastbone. Silver didn't feel the pain, but he felt Mephiles draining the energy he could not spare. He began to finally die.

"They will never find you." Mephiles hissed before taking the knife and slitting open Silver's chest, tearing the bone away from the organs it was protecting. Silver felt Mephiles' hand rip his windpipe away from his lungs. The knife was now twisting into one of the life-giving organs, ripping it to shreds and causing unimaginable agony. Silver couldn't breathe…he was actually relieved when the cold blade plunged into his heart.

He knew no more… Only relief from the hell he had lived through.


End file.
